With standard mobile telephone devices, a user may place a call to an emergency services provider. A user may be familiar with one or more telephone numbers associated with emergency services in a geographic area where he regularly resides. In the case of an emergency, the user may dial from memory one of these emergency services telephone numbers. Additionally, a mobile telephone device may have one or more emergency services telephone numbers stored permanently on a storage medium of the device. These permanently stored emergency services telephone numbers may be associated with a particular geographic area with which the mobile telephone device is associated. In the case of an emergency, the user may press an emergency services dialing button provided on the device, whereby the mobile telephone device automatically dials one of the emergency services telephone numbers stored on the device.
However, issues arise when the user travels with the mobile telephone device to a geographic area where he does not regularly reside and with which the mobile telephone device is not associated. In these situations, the user may not be familiar with telephone numbers for emergency services in that geographic area. Additionally, the mobile telephone device may not have an emergency service telephone number stored on the device for that geographic area. Therefore, in the case of an emergency, the user may not be able to quickly contact emergency services because he cannot dial an emergency services telephone number.